1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slurry removal device which makes use of air for the purpose of said removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a slurry made of, for example, earth and sand, generated during the course of underground excavation work, has normally been brought up to the surface with the help of a screw conveyer.
When this sort of slurry is being removed, however, there is always the risk that, if the slurry does not contain much water or if the flow of the slurry is not regular, a backflow may occur.
There is a further danger that, if the slurry also contains empty cans, for example, the cans may get caught in the blades of the conveyer and impair its subsequent operation.